America
by Ukeru-kun
Summary: Una canción de parte de todos los latinoamericanos y un aviso de parte de Alfred y Rafa vaya cosas pasaban con las naciones


**Esto es América**

**Aclaración:** Primero que nada hago esto sin fines de lucro es solo meramente por diversión, Hetalia no me pertenece es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya y latín Hetalia de nennisita 1234 terminadas las aclaraciones vamos con el resumen.

**Resumen: **Rafa se había esforzado mucho junto a sus hermanos y primos para poder cantar esa canción frente a los países europeos y asiáticos (claro esto no sabían nada) por eso se había encaminado junto a sus hermanos la sala de conferencia lo que nunca espero rafa fue ser ofendido cruelmente por Inglaterra, aunque no por ser un país en desarrollo y sin ejercito como lo había llamado el ingles se iba a quedar callado ante tal ofensa le daría una lección al anglosajón y de paso cantaría la canción junto a sus hermanos y primos.

/

Era un nuevo día para Costa Rica o Rafa como le llamaban sus hermanos, se levanto perezosamente mientras cada uno de sus huesos se acomodaban se sentía delicioso fijo su vista en el reloj era apenas las 6:00 am de la mañana le daba tiempo para preparar una comida saludable para el estadounidense ya que este le había brindado hospedaje para que no llegara tarde a la reunión con los otros países, poniéndose una ridículas pantuflas salió de su habitación hacia la cocina, bajo cada escalón con pereza su cuerpo le rogaba por dormir un poco más pero su mente le decía que tenía que preparar el desayuno para ambos. Llego a la cocina después de varios golpes contra las paredes aun estaba algo dormido, dio un último bostezo para atar su cabello en una cola alta y arremangarse la camisa del pijama no quería ensuciarla.

Muy bien rafa olvídate de la pereza y has el desayuno de una buena vez –Se dijo así mismo para encaminarse a la refri y ver que tenía el gringo, solo tenía coca colas, hamburguesas congeladas, un esperen un momento ese era su pequeño mapache meeko- Por Dios meeko que haces ahí gracias a Dios Alfred no es Yao porque si no ya estarías muerto -Le regaño mientras lo sacaba del refrigerador no quería pensar que habría pasado si estados unidos lo hubiera encontrado-

Good morning rafa how are you? –hablaron a sus espaldas detrás de él se encontraba América bebiendo una taza de café que él se había servido hace unos minutos, este lo miraba sonriente mientras miraba al pequeño mapache que se comía una galleta- Así que te alegra que no sea china eh? Yao se sentiría ofendido si te escuchara rafita –Sonrió el americano terminándose el café-

Sabes Al odio cuando no estás en tu fase idiota alegre, pero todo sea por demostrarles a los Europeos de los que somos capaces los latinoamericanos! –Rio entusiasmado el costarricense mientras abrazaba al meeko- además si Alemania no nos permite cantar la canción sería una lástima ya que todos nos esforzamos para poder aprenderla sobre todo tu –sonrió divertido al recordar lo mucho que les costó hacer que Alfred cantara la canción en español-

Si si como digas ahora ve a cambiarte pasaremos a comprar algo damm it's late- (maldición es tarde) bufo molesto el rubio mientras revisaba la hora en su reloj eran las 7:17 y la conferencia empezaba a las 7:30 agradecía sinceramente haber comprado esa casa en Inglaterra, levanto la miraba mientras dejaba de pensar el tico ya no se encontraba en la cocina seguramente se estaba dando un baño rápido no pudo evitar suspirar no importaba si rafa se levantaba temprano siempre se le haría tarde-

/

Mmmm Ferrari se estacionaba frente aún edificio donde había "personas" charlando sobre temas políticos en la entrada se encontraba cinco personas uno era un mexicano de piel canela, cabello color chocolate al igual que sus ojos, vestía un traje de oficina color azul oscuro llevaba en su cuello un collar con un dije de la bandera mexicana, su ceño se encontraba fruncido al ver al yankee como él llamaba al estadounidense junto a rafa del cual estaba enamorado en secreto, los otros dos eran un chileno con un traje verde que escapaba de un argentino de traje gris, el chileno tenia la piel clara y su cabello era café mientras que el argentino era de cabello rubio y ojos azules y los dos últimos eran un brasileño que vestía un traje algo informal solo tenía una camisa manga larga desabotonada de dos botones, sin corbata y jugaba con un balón de futbol y la otra era una nicaragüense con una expresión aburrida.

Pero qué diablos rafa tu siempre llegas tarde! Y fuiste el primero en pedirnos llegar puntuales –Grito una enfadada nicaragüense- Che weon tate quieto Magda tal vez esta vez no es su culpa viene acompañado de gringolandia –hablo esta vez un molesto chileno mientras le daba una patada al argentino-

Manu eres tan cruel déjame amarte chile de mi vida –Hablaba un adolorido argentino retorciéndose en el suelo- Pare de chorar Venha para a Argentina e jogar futebol desta vez eu voltar a vencer –(Deja de llorar argentina y veni a jugar fútbol esta vez te vuelvo a ganar) hablo un divertido brasileño-

Rafita que haces con el gringo descerebrado acaso no me quieres? –hablaba un triste mexicano que no lloraba porque eso no era de machos como él decía encima de él había un aura oscura de depresión que aumentaba-

Pero que cosas dicen primero que nada había tráfico y llegamos a tiempo que hora son Al? –Preguntaba un preocupado costarricense a su acompañante- 7:32 They spent two minutes late germany will kill us –grito el rubio que ya se encontraba adentro de las instalaciones-

Odio a ese gringo y dime algo rafi –Decía un argentino mientras pasaba un brazo por el cuello del tico y caminaba junto a sus hermano y su primo- Por que el grngo no anda con sus sonrisas tontas? Usaste algún método especial? –Sonreía de manera picara mientras movía sus cejas-

Maldito weon no perviertas al inocente de rafa! – Grito un enojado chileno mientras le daba un rodillazo y se llevaba con él al de ojos grises- Manu no crees que fuiste un poco duro con diego? –Pregunto un preocupado rafa por el argentino-

Naa tranqui rafa tu sabes que mala hierba nunca muere mira no más a pancho sigue vivo y coleado –Se rio un divertido Luciano ante la cara de indignación del mencionado- Tsk putos culiaos ya verás cuando te haga morder el polvo Brasil veremos si sigues tan feliz como ahora –dijo un enojado México para así entrar a la sala donde estaban todos los países reunidos-

/

Mientras tanto en la sala de conferencia todo era como siempre un enojado alemán gritaba para poner silencio en la sala, mientras que un ruso daba razones para unirse a él al lado de este había un chino aterrado que se escondía detrás de un panda de peluche, un francés peleaba con un ingles por cosas de comida y amor, una húngara le pegaba a un pobre prusiano con un sartén por tocar el rulo de Austria, si todo era normal al menos algo ya que esta vez estaban todos los latinos en la reunión solo que estos eran ignorados olímpicamente y el ruidoso "Héroe" estaba callado junto a sus primos viendo el típico espectáculo de siempre hasta que.

Mira lovi love son nuestro hijo han venido a visitar a su amado padre –Grto un alegre español mientras abrazaba aun romano enojado- Spagna, essi non sono la mia maledizione bambini –(España, que no son mis hijos maldición) grito enojado y sonrojado Italia del sur para golpear al español y sentarse junto al costarricense-

Mami lovi tiene razón ya no somos tus hijos España –hablaron todos los latino a la vez mientras se sentaban, el español solo se deprimió mientras murmuraba cosas sin sentidos- Io non sono tua madre –Volvió hablar el romano sonrojado-

Nun bitte sagen, weil sie kamen –(Bueno por favor digan a que vinieron) hablo un cansado Ludwig los hijos de España siempre eran tan ruidosos- Pues veras Alemania nosotros hemos venido hoy por que los invitamos a –hablo contenta la colombiana, mientras le cedía la palabra a ecuador-

A un hermoso acto, hoy cantaremos una canción de Nino Bravo se titula América y no hemos esforzado mucho incluso Estados unidos –Dijo el ecuatoriano señalando al estadounidense que se encontraba serio, todos los países europeos se asustaron al verlo de esa manera lo que no sabían era que rafa lo estaba apuntando con un cuchillo por si decía una estupidez-

Je ne peux pas croire ce calme usa mourir –Hablo un asustado francés mientras señalaba a un divertido América- You can remain silent france –Hablo el cejotas de Inglaterra mientras pateaba al francés haciendo de que se callera, mientras ahora el tico se levantaba-

Yo se que tal vez muchos estén enojados y digan "primero tenemos que hablar sobre dinero" –Hablo mientras miraba al suizo y al austriaco- Pero esto es realmente importante para nosotros ya sé muy bien que hoy no es una fecha especial pero de verdad queremos que vaya –Finalizo el costarricense mientras sonreía algunos de los países quedaron embelesados a causa del sonrojo del tico por tener toda la atención en él-

Y si no queremos qué? Nos vas a obligar país en desarrollo? Nos mandaras tu ejercito o espera no tienes porque eres un cobarde y los deshiciste no me sorprende que seas sobrino de Italia-Hablo un burlesco ingles mientras tomaba té, le había dado celos ver como Alfred miraba al menor-

Señor Inglaterra por favor no diga esas cosas si disolví mi ejercito fue por el bien de mi gente no quiero que sufran a causa de la guerra –Hablo firme el menor algunos países cabecearon coincidiendo con el tico- Por favor esos son puras fachadas tuyas por algo España no se intereso en ti como colonia era el más pobre de todos y todo lo que tocas para cocinar se quema –Se rio mientras era secundado por alguno países europeos y latinos lo que no espero fue escuchar el sonido de tres disparos uno rozo su mejilla y los otros dos estaban a una distancia corta de su entrepierna-

Miro al joven Costa Rica este tenía en sus mano una AK-47 en sus manos cortesía de Lovino que lo miraba con odio, los países que se rieron junto al ingles no pudieron evitar sudar frío al ver a tico este tenia un mecho de cabello que caía en su rostro sus ojos estaban apagado y relamía sus labios cada tres segundos, los latinos estaban nerviosos era verdad que Costa Rica era un chico tranquilo pero sabia encestar un golpe aunque su mejor arma eran la palabras esas dolían más que un golpe.

Ohh así que el señor scones asquerosos dice que mi comida es horrible y eso que comerciamos entre nosotros ARTIE –Hablo fríamente el tico- tal vez no soy ni fue el orgullo de España por mi pobreza y fui constantemente violado por él ya saben si no tienes dinero paga con tu cuerpo –Muchas miradas se centraron en Antonio este solo se encogió en su asiento queriendo desaparecer- te dejare en claro las cosas Inglaterra primero que nada yo no quemo la comida eso es un chiste que dicen todos de mi, a diferencia de ti yo si busco el bienestar de mi gente y no vuelvas a llamar al tío Italia débil porque no lo es, no lo somos tal vez lo aparentamos pero se equivocan y no me sorprende que Alfred se independizara de ti, tampoco que tus hermanos te maldigan te lo tienes bien merecido –Sonrió tiernamente el menor aunque la sonrisa no llego a sus ojos- Ohh y otra cosa la verdad no me importa no ser el orgullo de España yo lo odio junto a los demás países igual de asquerosos como él –Finalizo sentándose en la cabecera de la mesa-

El ingles trago duro estaba furioso, avergonzado y todas las palabras del otro le dolieron, los demás países no estaban mejor algunos estaban avergonzados por oir el pasado de Costa Rica y por reírse del chiste sobre la comida quemada.

Bueno creo que tenemos tiempo para escuchar la canción y si no es molestia Inglaterra discúlpate con Costa Rica ahora –Hablo el Alemán molesto mientras un serio Italia estaba sentado al lado de su sobrino y su hermano- But tsk está bien perdón –Se cruzo de brazos tragando se su orgullo, él chico solo asintió cruzando se igual de brazos-

Bueno como ya terminamos creo que sería bueno pasar al Gran Salón –Hablo un serio México los demás países asintieron mientras salían en fila, España se acerco donde estaba Rafael este solo lo miro levemente para luego irse junto a -

/

El Gran Salón estaba adornado con todas las banderas de América (el continente no el país) los asientos con el nombre de su respectivo dueño, el escenario estaba arreglado había unas cortinas rojas recogidas y atrás de estas había fotos de los países pequeños con su respectivo padre (muchos sintieron ternura). Uno a uno todos los países salieron acomodándose Estados unidos estaba junto a Costa Rica, después seguía Brasil, Venezuela, Uruguay, Paraguay , Nicaragua, Chile, argentina, México.

Muy bien gracias a todos por venir hoy aquí espero que les guste –Hablo un sonrojado Canadá que vestía una camisa con su bandera, al igual que todos los demás- Muy bien ya saben no suban la voz es una canción suave no arruinen y es en español –Grito una colombiana a todos mientras una melodía empezaba a sonar-

Donde brilla el tibio sol  
con un nuevo fulgor  
dorando las arenas  
Donde el aire es limpio aún  
bajo la suave luz  
de las estrellas  
Donde el fuego se hace amor  
el río es hablador  
y el minte selva  
Hoy encontré un lugar  
para los dos en esta nueva tierra.

Cantaron Brasil, Perú, Ecuador y Panamá

América, América  
todo un inmenso jardín  
esto es América.  
Cuando Dios hizo el edén  
pensó en América.

Fue el turno de Costa Rica, Chile, Argentina y Nicaragua

Cada nuevo atardecer  
el cielo empieza arder  
y escucho el viento  
que me trae con su canción  
una queja de amor  
como un lamento  
El perfume de una flor  
el ritmo de un tambor  
en las praderas  
danzas de guerra y paz  
de un pueblo que aún  
no ha roto sus cadenas

Cantaron Colombia, Venezuela y México

América, América  
todo un inmenso jardín  
esto es América.  
Cuando Dios hizo el edén  
pensó en América

Cantaron todos juntos mientras se movía al ritmo de la canción, algunos tiraron sus flores nacionales otros banderas y algunos calaveritas, así termino la canción todos los países aplaudieron entusiasmados por el espectáculo dado todos los latino y demás hicieron una reverencia agradeciendo la atención.

Oh y aprovecho para anunciar mi noviazgo con Rafa –Hablo el estadounidense feliz junto al costarricense cuando iban a pedir explicaciones (España, Inglaterra y México) estos salieron corriendo mientras reían y subían de inmediato al auto del rubio cuando el carro arranco salieron tres países que solo pudieron ver al Ferrari irse mientras un ocaso lo alumbraba vaya día a habían tenido hoy todos

FIN


End file.
